All Around
by Wicked R
Summary: Barbossa wants Jack out of the equation in the quest for the fountain of youth. He just doesn't know Giselle will have anything to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: All Around

Part 1: Giselle

Author: WickedRum

Disclaimers: I wish I could own them all. (Disney)

Genre: Angst, sub-genre: Hurt/Comfort

Universe: post AWE, spoilers accordingly.

Pairing: Jack/Giselle for this part only.

Summary: Barbossa wants Jack out of the equation in the quest for the fountain of youth. So will Giselle help reaching Elizabeth?

Note: this too, is a rewrite of one of my old fics.

Motto:

"Use your mouth only to kiss my lips

We are branches of the same old tree

You can laugh only if you laugh at me"

'Rules' - Shakira

Jack followed Barbossa on the winding back streets of Tortuga. It was easy, too easy maybe.

After a few right and left turns at moderate speed Jack started to convince himself Barbossa was leading him somewhere. It could be a trap, but he couldn't afford to loose the trace again. He had followed him all the way from the Atlantic and if his compass said the charts were here the charts were here.

Be cautious, he reminded himself when he could hear the footsteps no more. The path led nowhere, they were out of town and arriving to the edge of the bushes. He could see the older pirate no more, so he inched forward drawing his cutlass and tensed for battle. And then he saw him.

Hector was standing by a nearby tree, just a couple of steps away, eyes shut and chanting, with both his hands pointing towards Jack with some kind of green suspicious nick nack in them, but as if dismissing his presence. He appeared to have no weapons on him and was completely in trance. It was so clearly a classical magic stance that Jack stepped back. He had enough of curses for a lifetime, not that you could run away from them if they were cast upon you.

Jack thought about what he should do next for a second, but before he could decide on acting, his ex first mate came at him suddenly, slammed his left fist into Jack's gut so hard that he dropped his cutlass. Barbossa then grabbed him, turned him around and threw him backwards into the three trunk.

Jack rolled to his feet, he was not giving up that easy. Strikes, stabs, anything and everything he tried the other pirate shrugged off like nothing.

The scrap lasted less than a minute, and Barbossa landed a single kick that knocked Jack's ribs out of place and bruised his stomach. He fell backwards on his back on the ground as a creeping numbness invaded his abdomen from the damage outwards. He lowered his otherwise clenched fists to his belly. Not that it helped any. People always fell into the mistake of assuming it didn't hurt as much just because he wasn't one for showing it. But he was one with the pain, every second hurt as if a sword had been put though him over and over again. He struggled to concentrate, he had to stand up before the next wave of punches hit him. He lowered his elbow to the ground to support himself on it and turned to his side. His upper stomach sent excruciating pain cursing through his whole chest and he momentarily gave into it, face falling on the ground. If he had had any dinner, he would've got rid of it by now. But he hadn't. Only rum and that had already went to his head. Would he had been able to defend himself more if he didn't cloud his judgment by drinking? It didn't make sense, other times that didn't matter for him. Was he getting older?

Barbossa should've attacked by now, he realized. Jack raised his head just on inch.

Some rain drops dripping off the leaves, bugs crawling, leaves traveling down in the rivulet down the hill. No feet to be seen. The current captain of the Pearl just left him lying there. All right, Hector wasn't too much for unnecessary fights either, but other times Jack would've had no problems dealing with him. But here he was, lying on the ground with no energy to stand up. His mouth started to fill with the metallic taste. And it was coming from down, inside. His own blood. He swallowed it back down at first, but it soon became too hazy and the world descended into proper darkness.

It was his taste buds that awakened him as well. This time it was different and it only took him the fraction of a second to figure out that it was rum. Definitely first class and sweet. Straight from the bottle. And refreshing. VERY refreshing. The flow of rum in his mouth, along his tongue and down his throat. Just heaven, without explanations. It's probably not THE heaven he actually imagined for himself once he got hold of the fountain of youth, but sometimes it would be part of it.

A considerable amount of the fluid went down his throat though before he cared to look where it came from. It was just too good a treat and he was just too tired. By the time reason finally crept into his mind, the manna stopped as well.

A cloth was wiping his face clean from the mess. Correction, it felt more like a tongue. He opened his eyes and turned them towards the source, which stopped the licking and stroked his forehead smiling.

"Jack," she said tenderly.

Jack's pupils widened, half waiting for the inevitable, "what...no slapping the face?" Giselle's presence lately immediately led to that event.

Giselle laughed. "You know how I'm such a fool for the weak and needy?"

Jack shook his head, talking required too much effort as he just previously found out. Instead, he attempted looking around, with the same results. His glance caught several candles all around that could still only provide a dim light given it was the middle of the night. He was lying on a bed, and next to it there a pot with water. His lips were dry and his long experience with wounds told him they were so dry because it was water he needed, not rum these times. His thirst couldn't be clenched with anything else. A deepening coldness stretched itself in his chest and a pained, shocked expression took over his figures.

Giselle turned for the water, understanding what he wanted. She almost looked away while Jack struggled to lift his head, she didn't want to see how he suffered. She loved him, she always did. She knew he wasn't the settling type, at least not with her, but did he not forgive him over and over again after a few slaps here and there? She waited for him to come back, stayed in Tortuga despite several offers from sailors and pirates from all over the world who were enamored by her charms. But no matter how much it hurt, no matter how much Jack had hurt her, she stayed. Watching him have his way with her best friend, for example. She blanked it out as if it has never happened and didn't talk about it because nobody would've understood the love she felt for her Jack. Not because whores were not supposed to love, but because whores were not worthy of love. Not in the proper sense of the word anyway. They could be the object of an act out of passion, urged by the basic instincts of animals living in hoards and in pairs. It became an obsession for her, that Jack of hers. When he was in port, she followed him everywhere in secret. Her only love and no one else would do. He was special, gifted, strong, and powerful. She missed him so much, she was ready for compromises as long as nobody else would have to find out. If she couldn't have Jack all the time, Jack sometimes was the closest she could get. She would do anything for him. Well, almost anything.

Jack winced and tried to look in the direction of his stomach. Although his head was propped up on a couple of pillows, he didn't quite manage to focus enough to be able to see, images became even the more blurry with the effort.

"All I can see is a hell of a lot of bruises under the skin," she came to his rescue, "but I didn't notice any bleeding. That should be good, right?"

Jack shook his head, "black magic, I thin..." Speaking became impossible as the small movement reinstated all the hurting that subsided with sleep. He groaned and clenched both palms over the leisured area.

Giselle stared in confusion, "Jackie?"

"Huurts...so...much," the words ended with total darkness again.

Tbc


	2. Low

Chapter 2: Low

This time he didn't feel any kind of rum going down his throat, but the taste in his mouth told him it must've been not so long ago that somebody gave him some again. The rum was of good quality, the same variety. Why was Giselle wasting that on him? Why was she taking care of him? He was going to ask her what was going on. Talking. Opening his mouth and talking. Opening his eyes and see if she was around. She wasn't. Nobody else that he could see either. Everything was still, the light even dimmer. Something warm and wet was covering his belly. Why would there be blood? He attempted a look and found two things.

One, the wet thing was a cloth and two, moving didn't cause him to fold again. Perhaps the rum and the cloth was helping, the pain wasn't so intense.

Time to move before Giselle gets back again. He WAS curious about her taking the chance to mother him, but certainly she could not defend him if Barbossa came. He had to get away.

But first things first. To get away from any dubious plan of the damn pirate was to get away from Tortuga, get away from her. Always protecting his stomach with one hand, holding on with the other, he tried to manoeuvre out of the room without moving many stomach muscles. It wasn't easy, but bending down helped. The room appeared to turn out to be just an old storage place from the time the old docks were built. He could recognize those walls now, he knew where he was and how far from the harbor.

It could've been on the Moon with the same effort. The other end of town, at least several miles away from the Pearl. If it was still there. Leaning onto the wall, he contemplated what to do. He checked his pistol. No gun powder, of course, he was the one who didn't recharge it yesterday. Or whenever it was. Not that he felt able to use it, concentrate anyway. Hard or not, he had to get on with it, no other way seemed reasonable. Not that this one WAS. Few minutes moving, few minutes resting.

Few minutes moving, more minutes resting. Hardly any moving, sweat, resting.

Just resting. Maybe some sleep. He didn't fight it. There was no point.

He needed it.

An hour later

It didn't feel like dreaming. Someone was definitely stroking his hair. He opened his eyes and Giselle jumped away, "I thought you were...out again."

Jack sat up, with his hands still holding his front.

"Let me help you," Giselle put her hands under his armpits and with common effort they stood him up.

Jack shrugged the helping hands away, "I'm feeling better."

"I know," sighed Giselle, "I asked a witch to reverse the spell. Unfortunately she wasn't strong enough to completely cast it away. She could only make it more mild. She says it stops you healing completely."

Jack nodded. All he wanted now was to lie down to sleep. His present whereabouts didn't seem too safe, but tiredness took over his limbs. Wanting, not wanting, he found himself leaning more and more on his old lady of pleasure. One thing for sure, she will not harm him. He knew that Giselle never chased to think of him as her fiance, even after it was very obvious he lied when he said he wanted to marry her. He sometimes even felt guilty for not giving anything back for those gifts Giselle kept giving him. Maybe she thought that now that she was with him again, helping him, there was still a chance of them being together one day? He'll have to disappoint her on that one. But not today, definitely not today.

Seeing how he was giving in, she led him into a close-by entranceway that lay by, providing shelter from the immediate look of the eye.

"We'll wait till dark," she explained tenderly, as if to a child. With the same tenderness she helped him into a comfortable position onto the pillow of her soft thighs.

It wasn't right to be with her when his heart had been aching for Elizabeth since he'd met her, but it didn't feel that much wrong either. But that was a problem of another day. Right now, he needed to gather some energy to do something. Go to where he belongs. The Pearl. Whatever awaits him there, however suicidal that it. He can't let them get away.

Tbc


	3. Return

Chapter 3: Return

"Jackie. Wake up...Jackie!"

Jack felt his shoulders being shaken. He opened his eyes. He was lying roughly in the same position he remembered himself being, except that Giselle's lap under his head was replaced by her large, red coat.

"Jack?" said Giselle seeing the required response she was looking for, "I've borrowed a cart. I'll take you to Anamaria."

Jack's pupils widened as he slowly sat up. "Anamaria? Since when do you two talk to each other?"

Giselle performed a half laugh, half smile, "well, I...I have nothing against her! Especially that she's not the one who's keeping you away from me anymore."

Jack stared at her for a few seconds, "Giselle," he started, "I don't know what you're trying to do, but the Pearl..."

"You are in no position to have a go," she interrupted, "besides, she's away by now." She looked away and sighed, "on the other hand, the Interceptor can take you to safety! To your beloved!" She shouted on top of her voice, angry, which brought Jack's lips to curve to a tiny, but noticeable smile. But what was she talking about. The smile over her jealousy was washed off his face, "whhatt?? What beloved?"

"Na the girl you've been seen with? Gibbs told everyone the story how you've voted her the pirate king!"

He looked her in the eye. "I had my reasons, darlin, but I can assure you none of them had anything to do with pistillate sentimentalism! And you can't just haul me over to Shipwreck Cove! What should she do with a stranger like me?"

"I'm sure you can use your Captain Jack Sparrow charms or something. Want the help or not?"

In his present condition, it was the best offer he had. "Go?"

She helped him up, "Anamaria!" She welcomed her old arch enemy with Jack staggering bent down, held by Giselle at waist level. "Great you got my message!"

Grabbing him by his other hand, Anamaria noted that he did not seem as if he was completely aware of what was happening to him, although he just about stood by own effort. They stopped by the cart, where they eased him down into it. She too, was overwhelmed by her concern.

"That's the end of the road for me," Giselle stepped back and addressed Anamaria, again forgetting all animosity. "He'll be safest were he belongs to, he needs a powerful witch to eliminate the effects of a weakening spell," she explained quickly and as efficiently as she could, "tell him that I lo…that I'll always be here for him. " Already backing out, she looked at Jack for one more moment and gave him a good hand squeeze. Then she disappeared with a faint smile on her face.

Tbc


	4. Honey

Chapter 4: Honey

Part 2: Elizabeth (Reassurance)

Pairing: Sparrabeth

Summary: Captain Teague knows what to do and how, right away.

Disclaimers and stuff as in part 1.

Motto:

"There's the man I chose

there's my territory

and of all the things I deserve

for being such a good girl honey"

Underneath your Clothes-Shakira

Leaning down and wrapping her arms around Jack, Elizabeth started to lift her friend off the stairs of the house of Teague Sparrow in Shipwreck City where and under who's protection she lived with her son. Anamaria just dropped Jack along with a very short explanation and she was trying to get him inside to lie down before she started questioning him, but was struck by his quiet moans, "Jack? Where does it hurt?" For a moment, she panicked about just seeing him again, the memories and emotions it will bring. But most of all, her insides were actually shaking by the thought of her first lover being sick.

"Left side," he whispered, biting down hard on his lips as the ceremonial king's probing fingers poked at his ribcage and gasping as her fingers touched his upper abdomen.

"Jack?" Elizabeth inquired once more, nervousness edging into her voice now. Jack looked so pale, his eyelashes so much more abnormally dark against the faintness of his skin than the kohl would usually make them look.

"Lizzie..." his long fingers reached out, blindly grasping for her hand.

"Don't move," Elizabeth muttered, tenderly brushing the sweat-soaked hair from Jack's forehead. "Teague!" She shouted. The old man has always been like a second father to her, delivered her son, so she called him by his first name. "Teague! I need you right now so forget the rum and get over here!"

Captain Teague Sparrow turned up from the cellar, "what happened?" He closed in slowly, resisting his urge to gather the boy up in his arms. Jack's eyes were open, that was good, but he wouldn't like the sudden burst of emotion coming from him. Besides, would it not be awkward?

"All I know is that Barbossa seemed to have cast an enfeebling spell. According to the witch Giselle tried to use the spell was cast in an unknown language to her and so she doesn't know how to counteract something she doesn't understand the vibes of."

Teague's expression darkened, "spell? That of the sea?"

Elizabeth shook her head, indicating she had no idea. Teague stepped to his son and grabbed him by the shoulders, "did you see it happening? Did he use stones the appearance and color of the sea?" Jack didn't have the strength to answer, but he knew it from the look. "Calypso can reverse that..." He said quietly, although his voice sounded much more confident and determined to Elizabeth than she taught was possible under the circumstanes, "eee…do you think she'd be in the mood?"

Teague waved her off, "no time for chitchat. Right…huh. Well, I'll talk to the innkeeper and see if he knows something about how to conjure Calypso. I'll get back as soon as I can," Teague headed off into the harbors' direction.

Elizabeth wrinkled her eyebrows. If she didn't know better, if Teague hadn't talked to her about his son fondly deeply inebriated at times she would've sworn he was looking for an excuse to head to the pub. The innkeeper? What did he have to do with it? Only that, little by little she had found out interesting secrets about most inhabitants of Shipwreck City. They turned out to be legends in the flesh, old legends mostly, but legends nevertheless. The innkeeper could've been a warlock for all she knew.

Tbc


	5. Forethought

Chapter 5: Forethought

With other options being scarce, Elizabeth could do nothing else but take Jack to her room and wait. When the word came that Teague went out to sea to fetch Tia Dalma she got to the stage where she found it very hard to see her beloved pirate in the state he was, given there was no immediate solution. She was crying from the anxiety she felt when he was not looking. When women imagine about nursing their heroes, their fantasies don't usually take account of the grim physical realities of illness. It could have been awkward given their histories and how they parted, but they didn't talk much, and after a while Elizabeth got convinced it wasn't just pretending that Jack lay still and silent so often. It was a sort of hiding, hiding his physical pain. Sometimes when she sat there she'd wonder if she should distract herself, read a book, clean things. She never left him alone too long; frequently changed compresses seemed to help.

"You don't need anything?" she asked him occasionally.

"Not a thing." (A calm stomach, a non-throbbing head, and you… but you can't give me any of the above…)

"Got you some bread and water, should be easy to digest."

"Don' really want to eat…" He was aware that a whiny note had crept into his voice somewhere along the line, but he did not care.

Elizabeth sighed, "you sure…"

"Still kinda…" he rubbed his stomach lightly.

Elizabeth gave him a disapproving look, to which Jack took the cup out of her hand and started sipping from it slowly. When he was finished, he glanced over to Elizabeth before putting the cup down and then he slumped down onto the bed.

And again, the uneasiness of the situation. Elizabeth wanted to do something to relieve the discomfort, but she could only think of comforting him. That would've involved an even closer physical contact and she wasn't sure either of them could handle it, then or later. She tried to alienate herself from the situation and act just as a nurse. She was strong, she could do it, she kept telling herself. During her time in Shipwreck City, she always kept imagining how it would be to see Jack again. It didn't happen in any of the ways she'd imagined. And after a couple of years had passed, she'd given up hoping. Missing Will for ten years was bad enough, she couldn't think of not seeing Jack for ten years either. Or more. Nothing really bound Jack to Shipwreck City, or her. Now, sitting there next to him, she realized she will love this man forever. But that didn't mean she couldn't love another. She could do that, but it hurt Jack. She started to understand how cruel she has been to him. He wanted her and it was so clear. Yet she dismissed that for her own selfish reasons. When this was over, she'll have to take care of him properly. It must've been easier for Jack though, in that sense. He was just too out of it most of the time to even notice who was taking care of him. She didn't dare tell him Tia Dalma might come either. Confusion was the last thing he needed just now. Elizabeth shook herself out of her reverie. She glanced out the window at the skies. She had lost track of time, lost in remembering and yet another day had passed with no word from Teague or Tia Dalma and no change in Jack's condition. If she didn't need to stay to take care of him she would've been out there chasing Barbossa or something. They couldn't rely on Calypso. There were no guarantees she could honor the request. She was unpredictable, to say the least, but so she might, she encouraged herself.

Part 3: Tia Dalma

"My love will drive you insane

Ahh, you get to love me any way I say

Ahh, you get to love me and my sweet pain

Oh

Pain has got it's reason

You find it pleasin', yes you do, yes you do

And I'm gonna show you now

You'll get to love it anyhow"

(Sweet Pain- Kiss)

"Are you sure about this?" Teague asked Tia Dalma as they arrived at Jack's dimly lit room at the Sparrow house. As an answer Tia Dalma looked into the eyes of the keeper of the code for a moment and nodded, "I've helped Jack a lot before. I wished him immortality, I wished him to be around for long. I didn't wish him this."

Teague reached for the door handle to let her in. Conjuring her into her temporary human form was easier and a lot faster than he thought as there was no resistance from the sea witch. Yes, he knew that her and Jack were lovers once and that she wanted to replace Davvy Jones with him, but never believed she would care for mere pirates once she was back in her depths as a goddess.

The pirate lord of the Caribbean was lying in bed, partly propped up by pillows. Elizabeth was sitting by him, holding his hand. He lifted his head weakly, startled, and smiled when he saw his old friend came in, "you." He propped himself up with his hands and raised himself higher, and Elizabeth put another cushion behind his back. There was a pot with water and a cloth next to his bed. His eyes looked drowsy, and Tia Dalma became much more concerned at once, only now realizing the exact severity of Jacks' condition. "Good day Jack. How do you feel?" She asked, smiling gently down at her ex.

"Dead beat," Jack replied.

"I'd rather be staring soon," said anxiously Tia Dalma, "I have to touch you at the most affected part, to be able to recognize the vibes of the enchantment," she explained to Jack.

Jack lifted his shirt and Tia Dalma put her hands softly on his belly and closed her eyes. She flickered them open again very quickly; "somebody had been interfering with the spell already!"

"Giselle…" informed her Elizabeth.

"Giselle??" asked Tia Dalma. "She uses magic? And has contact with you?" She inquired almost at the same time, her cynical voice sounding a bit jealous.

"She was the one who brought me home, along with Anamaria, I would've not managed alone. She asked a witch she knew to try something, but it only helped a little."

Tia Dalma nodded and resumed her assessment. This time it took a few minutes till she allowed herself back to reality.

Jack closed his eyes too, taking the chance to rest again. Tia Dalma now exchanged alarmed looks with Elizabeth. "Hmm," she completed her assessment, "it seems like a pretty complicated enchant to me."

"Can you break it?" asked now an apprehensive Teague.

"No. Not like this anyway. But the spell would became void itself if the pirate who cast it died."

"We have to find Barbossa," stood up Elizabeth ready for action, "I'm taking the compass, we lost too much time already."

"Aye, of course," said Teague, "but what if you can't find him?"

"There is another way," Tia Dalma alleged, "a ritual that would give him some of my powers and thus counteract the spell."

"Would that not weaken you?" Elizabeth voiced her surprise over the offer.

"My powers are unlimited," Calypso lifted her hands, "a little loss, I'll not notice."

They all nodded to themselves and looked at the sick pirate.

Tbc


	6. Bedtime

Chapter 6: Bedtime

Tia Dalma floated back towards the bed. She stopped next to it, looking at her ex with a light smile on her face.

Everybody surrounded Jack and Tia Dalma asked, "are you ready for the ritual? You've been strong and true."

Jack kept looking from one to another, from Tia Dalma's air castle face to Elizabeth's pressed together lips.

"Eee…well, I take it we can start then. Light the incenses I brought will you Elizabeth? It's probably better if you all go out."

"You sure? I mean do we have to?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'd prefer it. It is easier to turn," she pulled out corals from her pocket. "Me soul stands still...Oh glittery night. Is this the moment I dream of?" Calypso carried on. "All right, but just you. Poseidon, share thee ye god of seas, horses and earth shakes, you who rule over Cronus. Triton, you merman, wild beast," she held the corals up, "mend your all but wicked, ruinous pirate breed."

"Woahey!" Elizabeth interrupted, "all but wicked? Ruinous? Are you sure about this Tia Dalma? Cause Jack's not like that!"

"Regular intone! Chisel in no! Make me not truly end up with that out of no care!" She put down the corals and held Jack's hand, "your sword Elizabeth Turner! You who were born from the sea be one with the sea," she smiled, anticipating her own next move and she stabbed the blade through their hands, making Jack wriggle and moan.

A blindingly vivid red glow radiated from their wounds. A pulse of energy spread out and Tia Dalma collapsed into Jack's arms. "Poseidon, redemptive, close your gateway," commanded Tia Dalma. And then the light faded to a faint flicker and went out, "Jack?" She inquired about the success of the procedure.

He nodded energetically, "thank you. That worked like a jar of dirt," Jack held on to Tia Dalma in his arms for a moment.

"Barbossa will be gone from the seas," she promised, "I'll take care of the Pearl too." She took a slow, deep breath. "Will you miss me when I'm gone?" But she didn't wait for an answer, the human world was not hers anymore. As she closed her eyes she started moving back and forth like the waves, humming like the waves till she gradually faded and her humming became one with that of the sea close by.

Jack was left thinking about the four women who saved him, cared for him. They all loved him, differently. He never deserved any of it. Especially not from Giselle. But they all loved him. There was no doubt about that. And that brings him to...on the one hand, he's feeling better, on the other hand, what on earth is he doing in Elizabeth's bed in his own father's house?? This is just meant to turn out to be awkward. He grinned at them hugely, tugging at his shirt's sleeves, "where me assets be?" Christ, what about the rum? Giselle was a better nurse than Elizabeth in that respect.

"Teague!" The innkeeper burst in, "I don't understand what happened! The Pearl! It just surfaced right out in front of the house! Men on board, no captain, come and see!"

Then, Jack grinned some more. He has to go get Gibbs from Tortuga and there were a couple of wenches he would've wanted to thank there so much and he knew exactly how. Elizabeth? She can come along if she wants? And Tia Dalma? Well, she was always with him, he could sense her under the ship, all around.

The End.


End file.
